1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display device including an organic emission layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been drawing attention. Unlike a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display is a self-luminous characteristic, and because the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.